Harnessing Love and Power
by Ceres-Firedemon
Summary: Kurama goes to America for the Student Exchange Program and Hiei follows him. Who is the girl that Kurama stays with and what is she? HieiOC
1. The Student Exchange Boy

Ceres: My third fanfiction!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: No! Not again!  
  
Ceres: Sorry boys, but I need some co-hosts. Kurama, please do the disclaimer.  
  
Kurama: Yet again, Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Ceres: Arigatou. Now chapter one of Harnessing Love and Power!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitsune ran through the crowded airport with her cousin, Taka, not far behind her. She had jet black hair and strange, lavender eyes that changed from brown to lavender when she turned 15, just last year. She wore a red sleeveless shirt that showed some curves and black slacks that hugged her hips. Taka, her 18-year-old cousin, had jet black hair and brown eyes. He wore a baggy yellow shirt and blue jeans. Taka panted and yelled "Kitsune! Wait up! I'm not 16 anymore, you know!"  
  
Kitsune grinned, kept running, and said "You're not old. You just grew too lazy to run anymore. Hurry! The student exchange guy will be waiting and we're already late!"  
  
Kitsune ran until she reached the place where the passengers of the plane from Japan disembarked. Taka reached her side and asked between gasps "How do we know which one is him?"  
  
Kitsune sighed and her reply was "They gave me some details about him. He has flaming red hair and emerald green eyes."  
  
Taka looked around the plastic seats and found the person they were looking for. Fortunately, he was the only one with flaming red hair which made him easy to spot. Kitsune walked towards him, at Taka's heels. When she saw him, she froze and thought rushed through her mind. He had flaming red hair, like fire, and emerald green eyes, like a serene forest. He was slim but had an athletic build. His gentle features complimented his handsomeness greatly when he smiled. Kitsune stood at Taka's side and said "Gomen ne... We were running a bit late. I hope we didn't make you wait long. This is my cousin Taka and my name is Kitsune. I believe your name is Shuuichi Minamino. Am I correct?"  
  
He stood up and said "Hai, I am Shuuichi Minamino. Nice to meet you. I hope my stay here is not a burden to you."  
  
Kitsune put her left hand behind her head and waved her other head in front of her as she said "Oh, it's alright. It has been a bit lonely around here anyway. I hope you enjoy your stay here."  
  
Shuuichi bowed in thanks and said "Arigatou."  
  
Taka gestured for them to follow him and said "Come on. We'll pick up your bags before we leave. This way."  
  
Kitsune gently gripped his arm and led him to the baggage pick up. She talked to him as Taka waited for Shuuichi's luggage. "So you're from Japan?" she half stated and half questioned.  
  
Shuuichi felt like he was being watched but didn't let it show when he said "Yes. It's nice there. Have you ever been to Tokyo?"  
  
"No, but I've always wanted to, ever since I was little. I really want to see Tokyo Tower up close."  
  
Kitsune kept on ranting about her dreams of going to Tokyo. This gave Shuuichi a chance to sense any demons around. He concentrated his energy outward, searching for any youkai youki. He smiled inwardly when he felt a certain youkai with a Jagan Eye around the area. The youkai used telepathy to talk with Shuuichi in his mind and said "So you finally found out that I followed you, fox."  
  
Shuuichi smirked and thought "I've been a bit preoccupied. Please don't ruin this for me, Hiei. I've always wanted to go to America via the Student Exchange Program."  
  
"Hn... Fine, fox, ruin my fun... I'm staying anyway... I want to see how... America is different from your country..."  
  
Shuichi shrugged and thought "Do what you want, Hiei, just don't get in trouble or anything. And keep close. This country is big... We wouldn't want you getting lost, do we?"  
  
Hiei scowled and thought back "Hn... I'll find my way around here in no time at all."  
  
"Keep in mind that this country is about 8 or 9 times larger than Japan. Be careful."  
  
"Hn... I'll make sure I'm in a five mile radius of you... Does that make you happy?"  
  
"Yes... Now, follow me as Kitsune brings me to her home."  
  
"Fine, fox..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taka and Kitsune brought Shuuichi to their car and put his bags in the back as he walked into the back seat. Little did they know, Hiei was sitting in the back with Shuuichi while using his Jagan Eye to shield himself from ningen eyes. The ride went smoothly, Taka was pointing out some stores, parks, and other places while Kitsune was reading a book about mythology. Taka pulled up into a small parking lot near an apartment building located in a really nice neighborhood. The two cousins took Shuuichi's bags and brought him up to a large apartment on the 5th floor. Taka opened the door to reveal a nice looking apartment with decent furniture. Shuuichi walked in and said "This is a nice place you have. Where are your parents?"  
  
Kitsune looked at the ground and said "I honestly don't know..."  
  
Shuuichi looked at her sympathetically and said "I'm sorry..."  
  
She immediately cheered up and said "It's alright. Now, I'll show you to your room."  
  
The girl named fox demon took the bags from her cousin and led the foreigner to his room. It was neat. It had a single bed, a desk, a dresser, and a closet on the other side of the room. She put his bags next to the door and said "Make yourself at home. And if you ever need anything, ask Taka or myself. My room is directly across the hall and Taka's room is beside mine..." as she closed the door without a sound.  
  
Shuuichi opened the curtains to find Hiei standing in a tree outside of the window. He opened the window and let the fire apparition in. The short youkai walked in and nodded his thanks as he looked the room over. Shuuichi began to unpack his belongings when Hiei said "Any food in there, fox? I'm hungry from the journey."  
  
Shuuichi sighed and said "No, Hiei. We aren't allowed to bring food onto an airplane."  
  
"Hn... Then I'll go and steal my meal..."  
  
The fire apparition was gone before Shuuichi could turn around and stop him. He shrugged and continued to unpack his things when Kitsune knocked on his door. He opened the door and she said "I hope I'm not interrupting but dinner is ready."  
  
Shuuichi nodded and followed her to the kitchen/dining room. Shuuichi ate in silence. Kitsune broke the silence when she said "So... Shuuichi, what is it like to live in Japan?"  
  
"It's quiet but why ask me? I've lived there all my life, nothing there isn't exciting to me anymore."  
  
"I see..."  
  
They all finished dinner and Kitsune cleaned up the table. Shuuichi offered to help but she insisted that he finish his unpacking. When Shuuichi went into his room and Taka went to his, Kitsune fixed the table with several things in her mind bothering her. She knew that Shuuichi was part youkai but how can she tell him about her past? Should she tell him about her past? Could he be the one she's been looking for? What is he doing in Ningenkai if he is a youkai?  
  
These thoughts ran through her mind as she walked to her room. Her room was a light shade of red and some of her furniture was all black. Her room consisted of a bed, desk, computer, dresser, and closet. She laid back in her bad and tried to sort things out in her mixed up mind. She sat right back up when she heard something tap on her window. She opened the curtain and found a youkai with a ningen appearance; he was an inch taller than her. He had spiky jet black hair with white highlights in an outburst. His eyes were a blood red that made chills go up her spine. He wore black clothes and a cloak over them. He tapped the window impatiently when he saw her staring at him. Kitsune shook off her shock and opened the window. He was about to jump in but she blocked him. He glared at her and said "Let me in."  
  
Kitsune glared back and said "I don't know who you are and what you are doing outside of my window. Why should I let you in?"  
  
"I'm Kurama's—I mean Shuuichi's friend. His window is locked and he won't let me in. Now may I come in?"  
  
"Your name first."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Good. I'm Kitsune. If you don't know yet, Shuuichi will be staying with us for about a year. If you want, I'll get the other guest room ready for you."  
  
Hiei jumped in her room and said "No thanks... I sleep in the trees..."  
  
Kitsune shrugged and said "Suit your self."  
  
Hiei sat at her window sill as she continued to lie in her bed, thinking. Her hands tucked behind her head and her knee propped up on top of the other. There was an uncomfortable silence until she spoke. "Hiei?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're not human are you?"  
  
This question made him freeze with shock. He stared at her with mere amazement and finally answered with "How did you know, ningen?"  
  
"What if I told you I wasn't a ningen?"  
  
This made him freeze again. Thoughts ran through Hiei's mind such as "She isn't a ningen? Then how come I can't feel her spirit energy? She has to be a ningen."  
  
Hiei continued to stare at her and she sat up. She looked at him with eyes that shown no emotion and said "I'm ¾ youkai, Hiei. You didn't sense that?"  
  
"No... If you're a youkai, then why are you in Ningenkai?"  
  
"Must I tell the story? It's fairly long..."  
  
"I'm curious..."  
  
"Fine... My father was a full blooded fire demon and my mother was half fox demon and half ningen. My father was a wielder of a great power. It is like a great flame burning inside of him. This power can destroy Ningenkai and all ningens, if used correctly. Many demon lords are after this power. When my father died, the power began to seek a new wielder. Who better to wield the power than the offspring of the previous? I, then, held the power within me. My mother, in fear of my capture, made me live the life of a ningen girl, away from all those power-hungry demons. Her efforts were in vain because of several rules to this power. Until I have reached a certain age, this power will be safe from anything. But when I have reached that age, the power can be taken from my body if the correct ritual is performed. A holocaust sacrifice is required for the ritual to work. And that sacrifice is... the one the wielder loves the most. That is why my mother hid me and herself, so neither of us would have to endure that painful ritual. I'm am very close to that fateful day when I reach the age in which most of the defenses of the power goes down."  
  
"Hn... Why tell me all this?"  
  
"Because you are very quiet and I can tell that you won't tell anybody."  
  
The two continued to sit in silence when Kitsune said "Hiei... There is something else I need to et go and it can't be in writing..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Truth

Ceres: Finally! Chapter two!  
  
Hiei: Finish this story already, onna!  
  
Ceres: Well, I have 11 pages of draft right here with me...  
  
Hiei: Hallelujah! (how ooc) It must be finished then!  
  
Ceres: ^^;; One problem... It's not...  
  
Hiei: WHAT?!  
  
Ceres: ^^;;; I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hn... You know as much as I that I won't tell anyone..." he said.  
  
"My heart, Hiei, it aches..." Kitsune replied.  
  
"Why"  
  
"All my life I've been lonely in this world full of ningens. All my life I've as if I'm out of place here. My heart aches because I need..."  
  
Kitsune stopped talking when an overwhelming pain pierced her heart. She writhed in pain, clutching her heart, trying to diminish it. Hiei realized what was happening and mentally called for Shuuichi to hurry here. Kitsune shut her eyes and screamed. Uncontrollable tears streamed down her cheeks. She opened her left eye and found Hiei standing over her, pure panic in his eyes. Ignoring the pain as best she can, she held out a shaking hand to him and said "Hiei... it hurts..."  
  
He took her hand comfortingly and smiled for her. Taka and Shuuichi burst into the room and Hiei explained. By the time Taka had soaked everything in, Kitsune had already fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Kitsune's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitsune was in her favorite place in all of Ningenkai, a beautiful field in the middle of nowhere. Her father used to train her there and teach her how to use her fire power. She loved it here. It was the only place where she felt like she belonged. She looked around her haven and saw her father in the middle of the field. He was smiling at her, the first time she saw him smile in years. He held out his arms, waiting for his daughter's embrace. She ran into his arms and he held her, his only daughter, close. She looked up at him and asked "Otou-san?"  
  
He looked down at her with worry in his eyes and said "The pain you just felt, Kitsune, is the sign of the sacred power's defenses going down. If you're not careful, the ritual can be performed and Ningenkai is in danger."  
  
"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if that ever happened. I swear to you, otou-san, that I will harness this power and use it for myself."  
  
"Good. Now when you wake up, you heart might still hurt. Don't mind it. You're strong enough to accept the pain. Until next time, daughter.  
  
"Goodbye, otou-san."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Out of Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitsune woke up in the same room, staring at the same ceiling, and lying in the same bed as before. Hiei sat at the window sill, watching her with worried eyes. Kitsune slowly began to sit up but collapsed back in the bed when she felt a shot of pain in her heart. She screamed "Ah... Hiei... it hurts..."  
  
Hiei stood up and ran for the door. He called for Taka and Shuuichi. They ran in and Shuuichi gave her some pain-killing herbs. When the pain subsided, she turned to Taka and asked "Did you tell Shuuichi?"  
  
Her cousin nodded and she nodded back. She looked at Shuuichi and said "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. In my condition, you need to be careful on who you trust."  
  
He smiled at her and replied with "It's alright, I know how it is. And please, call me Kurama."  
  
Kitsune smiled back but her face became stern as she turned back to Taka. Taka, as if he knew what she was going to say, frowned. He nodded at her once, as if telling her to talk to Kurama and Hiei about it. She sighed and began to explain. "I trust Taka has told you about the overwhelming power that resides within me..."  
  
Kurama nodded and she continued "This power has built-in seals and protections. Until I reach a certain age, the seals will work at full power. This pain in my heart is a sign that most of the seals have fallen. The power is now vulnerable to the exorcism ritual. I need to harness the power before any demons find me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: Short but oh well! ^^  
  
Hiei: Review or die, ningens. 


	3. Goodbye, My Love

Ceres: You all probably hate me for not updating this story ^^;; Gomenasai, minna-san.  
  
Kurama: She means it, people.  
  
Ceres: You better believe it! Would you do the disclaimer, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Hiei: *mumbling to himself* Thank Kami for that.  
  
Ceres: I heard that, Hiei!  
  
How in the seven hells did you know, onna?!  
  
Ceres: I'm typin' this friggin' story for God's sake! Why wouldn't I know?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ever since that day, Kurama and Hiei helped Taka look out for Kitsune. Hiei understood Kitsune very well and Kurama took care of her when the pains returned. Every month, during the full moon, the pains of holding a tremendous power inside returned. Now, nine months later, it is time for Hiei and Kurama to return to Japan. With a heavy heart, Kitsune went with Kurama and Hiei to the airport via taxi cab. (Taka was at work) All three were silent until it came time to give their final goodbyes. Kitsune and Kurama embraced, just as sisters and brothers would. "Thank you for taking care of me when I needed you. I'll miss you. Goodbye, Kurama..." she said.  
  
Kurama kissed her cheek and said "You're welcome. I will miss you as well. I won't say goodbye because I know we will meet again."  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away. Kitsune turned to Hiei and her heart sank when their eyes met. She didn't want him to leave. If he did, it would be as if a part of her heart was ripped right out of her chest. She hugged him tight, not wanting to let go, as tears streamed down her face. He wiped them away and smiled, just as he did nine months ago. His efforts had no effect for her tears still flowed. She said "Hiei... I'll miss you so much... I don't want you to go..."  
  
He sighed and a lone tear made it's way down his soft cheek. He caught it in his palm and held it out to her. She looked down and found, not a tear, but a round, black gem. It's depths looked like a flickering flame. "Keep it. It will represent my promise that we will see each other again. But for now, I'll have to say goodbye, Kitsune..." he said as his heart temporarily broke to pieces.  
  
She gingerly picked up the gem and held it near her heart. The last call for passengers to board the plane ruined the moment. Hiei was about to turn to the plane but before he did, Kitsune planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered "I'll miss you dearly... Goodbye, Hiei..."  
  
Another tear ran down his face. He caught it and put it in his pocket. "A momentum," he thought, "of my love for her..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: That's all for now folks... Gotta go to CCD...  
  
Hiei: Dammit, onna! You made me look weak! Do you know how embarrassing this is to me?!  
  
Ceres: So embarrassing that it'll ruin your rep?  
  
Hiei: Exactly!!!  
  
Ceres: Good then! ^^  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Review, please. 


	4. I'm Back!

Ceres: Hey! I'm back! You all probably hate me even more... Oh well!!! I have lots of people that hate me, especially at school, but I don't give a damn!  
  
Hiei: Hn... Some authoress you are!  
  
Ceres: Yep!  
  
Hiei and Kurana: -.-U  
  
Ceres: ^^ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I can dream, can't I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A year after the group's separation, many things had changed. Kurama was excelled to college, Hiei grew a few inches (A.N: A miracle!!! *gets hit in the head by Hiei* Ouch!), Taka bought a new apartment in Japan, and Kitsune became more of a demon than she expected to. Kitsune grew two inches taller, but was still shorter than Hiei, her eyes turned blood red and so did her bangs. Auburn fox ears and tail appeared, hidden by her tomboyish attire. Taka and Kitsune were now moving to Japan. The very thought of being in Japan excited Kitsune beyond belief. She could finally see Hiei again, after a long, lonely year. Her only possession that reminded her of him was the tear-gem he shed for her. She had made a necklace out of it. An attractive silver chain was hooked to a clasp that connected it with the tear-gem. It overwhelmed her, the fact that she would soon be reunited with the one she loved most in all of the three worlds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the day they would leave America, Kitsune urged Taka to hurry to the airport. When they got there, Kitsune hurried through the security process and the luggage check, Taka at her heels. It was clear to Taka that she wanted to be in Japan soon.  
  
Finally, they were both on the plane, Kitsune bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. The whole time they were on the plane, Kitsune would not eat or sleep, she would just stare out the window anxiously. The only time she left her seat was to go to the bathroom, and that was just once.  
  
To Taka, the plane ride took only a few hours, but to Kitsune, it took days. The waiting was pure torture for her. Taka got worried and asked "Are you okay, Kitsune?"  
  
She sighe as she stared out the window more and said "I just want to see them again, Kurama and Hiei. I've missed them so much..."  
  
"You love them don't you?"  
  
"I have no reason not to. They... make me feel complete..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived, Kitsune was the first one off the plane. She had a mental connection with Taka. She was ¾ fire kitsune and ¼ ningen while he was ¼ wind youkai and ¾ ningen, making them compatible. *I'm going to go ahead. I'll meet you at the apartment.* she mentally said to him.  
  
After going through all the customs processes, she left the airport and her heart soared. She was finally in Japan, the one place she wanted to go to all her life. She called a taxi and told the driver to bring her to Kagura Apartments. When she arrived, she saw that the apartment building was in a nice neighborhood, almost into the outskirts of the city. She went up to the tenth floor and unlocked the door with the key that came in the mail when she heard of her inheritance of the apartment. Everything her late cousin, the previous owner of the apartment, left was there. It saddened her, the fact that her cousin left everything to her in her will. Kitsune found her room and felt as if she were back in America. The furniture was different but everything was in the same place, like an inaccurate mirror image of her old apartment.  
  
Suddenly, a great idea struck her. She immediately began to look for a phone book. When she found one, she flipped through the pages at lightning speed. After a few minutes, she found the name she was looking for, Minamino Shiori. Kitsune sighed with happiness and dialed the number in one second flat. A female voice answered, Kitsune assumed that the woman was Shiori, Kurama's mother. "Hello. Minamino residence. Who is this?"  
  
Kitsune took a breath and said "Hello, Mrs. Minamino. This is Kitsune Takeshi. Shuuichi stayed at my home, a year ago, for the Student Exchange Program. May I please speak to him?"  
  
"Of course, dear. He'll only be a moment."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kitsune waited a few moments and heard footsteps from the phone. "Hello?" she heard an oh-so-familiar-and-comforting voice say.  
  
"KURAMA!" she yelled into the phone.  
  
"Kitsune, is that you?! Is it really you?! How are you?... Wait, how'd you get my phone number?!"  
  
Kitsune laughed and said "Of course it's me, fox. I'm fine. Before I answer your last question, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Now answer my question."  
  
"What question?" Kitsune asked playfully.  
  
Kurama sighed "Haha... Very funny... How'd you get my home number?"  
  
"Hehe... Let's just say I'm somewhere within the continent, or should I say country, or even better, CITY!"  
  
"WHAT?! You're in Tokyo?! Why didn't you send a letter?! You could've told me! You... KITSUNE, YOU SLY LITTLE FOX GIRL!"  
  
Kitsune laughed uncontrollably. "Relax, Kurama. It was supposed to be a surprise, you see."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I have your address right here. I'll be right there."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Okay, gotta go. Bye!" She hung up.  
  
When Kurama put down the phone, he thought "This'll make Hiei happy. The happiest he has been in a long year... Heh... Come to think of it, she hasn't changed one little bit..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: Are you happy, Hiei? You weren't even in the chapter. You were mentioned, but you weren't in it.  
  
Hiei: I am SOMEWHAT happy, but don't get your hopes up.  
  
Ceres: Oh, I'm updating again later today and there's gonna be a little entertainment for you, so be happy.  
  
Hiei: Oh, don't worry... I won't...  
  
Ceres: *mumbles* Jerk...  
  
Hiei: B*tch...  
  
Ceres: I get that a whole lot.  
  
Hiei: -.-x Why am I not surprised?  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Review, please, minna-san. 


	5. Baka Ningens

Ceres: Heh! Chapter 5 is up now! Sorry... I couldn't update yesterday cuz' of some problems with my downloading music. ^^;;  
  
Hiei: Get this story over with, onna!!!  
  
Ceres: I'm sorry... but the sounds coming from my mom's room are freaking me out... She's watching The Haunting... *shivers*  
  
Hiei: JUST DO IT!!!  
  
Ceres: Okay, okay, I'll do it. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The walk to Kurama's house didn't take long for Kitsune, after all, she was a demon, and could walk faster than someone could run. When Kitsune came to the nicely decorated house, she rang the doorbell once and heard fast footsteps coming down the stairs. With her sensitive ears, Kitsune heard Kurama say to his mother "I'll get the door, mother, no need to get up." (A.N.: Awww... How sweet... *gets glare from Hiei* Okay, okay, I'll continue!)  
  
Kitsune smirked when she heard the click of the lock and the turn of a doorknob. Kurama opened the door, but before he could see who it was and say anything, Kitsune jumped forward and threw her arms around his neck while yelling "Shuuichi!" happily.  
  
Kurama responded to her greeting by hugging her and saying "Kitsune! You're here! How are you?"  
  
Kitsune stepped back and said "I'm fine. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm fine, come on, let's go to my room and catch up on a few things!"  
  
The two of them went to Kurama's room. It had red wallpaper with a rose pattern here and there. He had a desk, a dresser, and a bed on one side of the room. On the other side, was his closet. (A.N.: Okay, so I can't make rooms seem nice, so sue me!) Kurama sat on the bed and offered her to sit beside him. "So, what are you doing in Japan, Kitsune?" he asked.  
  
"Taka and I decided to move here since our late cousin left her money and apartment to us in her will before the accident. The money she left us is going towards the rent while Taka goes looking for a job for the necessities. I'm thinking of taking a part-time job so Taka isn't the only one supporting us."  
  
"I see... I'm sorry for your loss... Oh, yes. Hiei and I will be meeting with out friends in an hour. Would you like to some with us?"  
  
"Sure! Just let me check with Taka. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem. I'll meet you back here later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kitsune arrived back at the apartment, Taka was unpacking his stuff. "Hey, Kitsune, where were you?" he asked.  
  
"I was at Kurama's. His house isn't far from here, just a few blocks. I'm going to hang out with his friends, okay? I'll be back in a few hours just as soon as I get something from my room."  
  
He nodded and quickly got back to his unpacking. Kitsune went to her room to get her tear-gem necklace. She had taken it off when she dropped off her things. Strangely, when Kitsune opened the door, she froze. Hiei was standing in the middle of her small room, examining the necklace she had left on her desk. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until Kitsune threw herself into Hiei's arms. "I missed you so much, Hiei!" she said in between sobs.  
  
Hiei was frozen and didn't move until he heard her sniff from all her crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I missed you, too, Kitsune..." he replied.  
  
They parted and sat down on the bed. "Like my necklace?" she asked.  
  
"Hn..." Hiei replied in his usual response.  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
He held up his pointer finger and middle finger in a peace sign. She thought he was being weird but she saw that inbetween his fingers was a yen. In the little square hole, was the other tear-gem that fit perfectly in the hole. "Recognize this?" he said with a smirk.  
  
Kitsune nodded and Hiei asked "Why exactly did you make my tear-gem into a necklace?" (A.N.: He's just curious people!)  
  
"It makes me feel like you're here with me."  
  
"I'm here now, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, you are and I'm grateful for that." She kissed his cheek, Hiei blushed. "Oh, I almost forgot! Kurama told me to meet him at his house. He wants me to meet your friends."  
  
Hiei groaned, which made Kitsune laugh. "Okay, just stay away from the big redhead, alright?" he said.  
  
"Haha. Okay, whatever you say, Hiei."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hiei and Kitsune got to Kurama's house, he was waiting outside. Kitsune said "Hey, Kurama! I bumped into Hiei on my way here!" obviously lying.  
  
"Good, that leaves less searching for me. Shall we go?" Kurama replied.  
  
Kurama led them to a park not far away. A group of four teenagers were gathered around an oak tree, Kurama walked towards them. Two of them were fighting, one with slicked back black hair and the other had orange hair, and he looked none too bright. The other two were girls, one had short, brown hair and the other had sea-green hair in a bow. When Hiei and Kitsune reached them, Hiei hit the orange-haired boy on the head. He glared at Hiei and yelled "What was that for, short stuff?!"  
  
Hiei glared daggers back at the big oaf and said "Baka ningen! Don't you notice a guest when you see one?!"  
  
Kuwabara looked at Kitsune and said "Hey! There's actually someone shorter than Hiei!" (A.N.: He doesn't mean Yukina!)  
  
Hiei was about to charge but was stopped when Kitsune gripped his shoulder gently. "Let me handle this..." she whispered in his ear with a smirk.  
  
Hiei withdrew and Kitsune stepped forward. She was smiling, but her eye was twitching madly, Kuwabara didn't notice anything but her mischievous smile. Kitsune produced a fireball that floated above her open palm. "Do you know what this is?" she asked him.  
  
Kuwabara thought for a long moment and finally said "A fireball?"  
  
Kitsune's eyes began to twitch more and she smirked evilly. She said "Yes, it is. Mind you, it is very hot right now. Let's see if your reflexes are faster than your thinking," Kitsune threw the fireball at him gently, "Catch."  
  
Just as she planned, the redhead caught it but it took him a while to realize that his hands were burning at the moment. About a halk a minute later, the redhead yelled bloody murder and dropped the fireball. Kitsune distinguished it before it hit the ground. Hiei and Yusuke were cracking up, Kurama was stifling laughter but was failing miserably, leaving Kitsune with a disgusted look on her face. "That hurt!" the redhead yelled at her.  
  
"That's what you get when you insult me and Hiei!" Kitsune replied, kicking his shin, like a mischievous little boy would to some cranky old man who stole his toy.  
  
Kuwabara grabbed his shin in pain. Kurama coughed for attention and said "Now that you've met Kuwabara, Kitsune, I would like to introduce you to Yusike, Keiko and Yukina. Guys, this is Kitsune. I stayed at her apartment for the Student Exchange Program last year."  
  
"Yo!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you!" the two girls added.  
  
Kitsune mentally called for Hiei and thought to him. "A bit too much of a happy bunch, aren't they?"  
  
"You can't blame them. After all, they are ningens..." he replied, which made her chuckle.  
  
"Can't argue with that, now, can I?"  
  
Hiei cut the connection. Kuwabara and Yusuke started fighting so Hiei jumped into a tree and sat on a large branch, ready to take a nap. Kitsune sat on the ground below, glancing up every so often to check if he was still there. (A.N.: She knows Hiei all too well! *gets hit by Hiei* Okay, okay, this chapter is almost over!!!) Hiei felt her gaze on him and looked down, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: THERE YA HAPPY, HIEI?!?!?!?!  
  
Hiei: Don't get your hopes up, onna. I'll be happ  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: THERE YA HAPPY, HIEI?!?!?!?!  
  
Hiei: Don't get your hopes up, onna. I'll be happy once this whole thing's over.  
  
Ceres: *sigh* It takes SO much to please you. Review!!! 


End file.
